One of Those Moments
by Endevour
Summary: A small collection of one shots that leave both women laughing. Was originally a one shot, but may continue to grow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters.**

It had been a while since Stef and Lena had gotten around to some "other stuff" since the kids always had one thing or another going on. It was extremely hard to find alone time with them all at the house and even if they managed to sneak away, one of the kids would usually end up finding them or have some sort of a problem. It was hard not being able to have time with each other, so hard in fact that they had tried to even schedule some alone time in. Even with it penciled into their schedules, something always managed to come up.

Both Lena and Stef knew that they needed to do something to spice up their love life. Lena started reading some internet articles and she found a few new things that she thought that they might want to try. She was the one with the experience when they had met, but there was even some things that she had never thought she would want to try. Now, things were different. She was married to the woman of her dreams and she knew that if she wanted to do some of these things, that Stef was the only person she would want to do them with. Now the only trick was getting Stef to agree.

* * *

It had been a fairly normal, but busy day for Stef so she was a bit tired when she finally made it home. She made it just in time for dinner which made her extremely happy.

Lena was standing in the kitchen when she got home so she went over and hugged and kissed her wife. The only thing that made her worry was when Lena said that she needed to talk to her about something later, in private. Right then she started wondering exact who did what.

She decided that they would just enjoy dinner for now. If it was something extremely important, Lena would have found a way to tell her by now. It must not have been too big of a deal then.

* * *

After dinner, Stef and Lena started to clean up the kitchen. The kids all went to finish their homework and then one by one came back downstairs. They had decided to watch a movie which meant that Lena could finally talk to Stef upstairs with no chance of being overheard. She was a little nervous about talking to Stef about this particular subject, mainly because she didn't know what she would think. Either way, it wasn't a big deal because if Stef didn't want to try it, it wasn't like they wouldn't just go back to all of the things that they had done before.

Once all of the kids were downstairs in front of the TV, Lena took Stef by the hand and led her up the stairs to their bedroom. Once inside, she closed and locked the door. This had the potential to be embarrassing and she really didn't want someone walking in on them while they were having this conversation.

Stef sat down on the bed and pulled Lena down next to her. She didn't know what this was about, but obviously Lena was nervous and she really just wanted to know what was going on. She was the first to finally break the awkward silence that seemed to be looming in the air.

"Lena, what's going on? Are you alright?"

After taking a deep breath, Lena decided that it was time to get this over with.

"Uh, Stef, I know that we have not had a chance to be intimate lately with everything that has been going on. I think that we really need to find the time to do that."

"I couldn't agree more. Maybe we can have a sick day tomorrow so we don't have to worry about the kids being home?"

"I'd love to, but I have a meeting tomorrow."

"Okay, well we can just plan another time then. One a different note, what did you want to talk to me about, or was that it?"

"That was part of it, but there is something else."

Stef nodded her head and waited for Lena to continue.

"What would you think about trying something new, you know, in bed?"

"I guess it depends on what it is. What do you want to try?"

"I was reading some articles on line today, and I started thinking that maybe I wanted to try... fisting. I know that it sounds bad, but I hear it is really intense and pleasurable. I want you to be able to do that to me, if you want to."

"I don't really think would know what to do. Is it something that you have tried before?"

Stef was really confused now. She knew what it was, but was very unsure as to how she would go about it, but she was willing to try just about anything for Lena.

"I haven't, but I would only want to try it with you. I love you more than life itself and I think that it would offer us a very deep connection. Plus, I can give you a list of websites that tell you what to do."

"Okay, I don't know if it will work, but if it is something that you want to do, then I don't see why we couldn't try it."

Lena seemed happy to hear that. If it didn't work then it didn't work, but she thought that maybe something new would bring them back together. Now it was Stef's turn to be nervous. She had heard of this, but she really wasn't sure how the in's and out's worked and she didn't want to screw it up. At least she would have time to read up on it before they actually tried it.

"Well, we do have some time to ourselves tonight since the kids are watching a movie. What would you say to a snuggle, Mrs. Adams Foster?"

That statement made Stef laugh as she crawled back into the bed with Lena right behind her. She laid down and took Lena in her arms. It was nice when they got to do simple things like this. At least if this fisting thing didn't work out, there would at least be a back up.

Both women found themselves so content that they ended up drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Stef slept in since she didn't have to go to work until the afternoon. Since Lena was already at work, she decided to do a little bit of research. She was amazed at the number of articles that could be found on the subject and decided that she could give it a try. She finally felt comfortable with what she needed to do which made her relax enough to not be so worried that she would hurt Lena.

By the time Lena got home, Stef was at work, but she had some exciting news so she went ahead and called her. She was able to tell her that they would finally have some free time in two day since the kids were all doing on a weekend camping trip through school. She had managed to get out of it which meant that they would have the entire weekend to themselves.

Stef was thrilled and told her how much she was looking forward to their weekend. It wasn't very often that they got a few hours alone, let along a few days.

* * *

Friday came and Stef said goodbye to all of her children. She wouldn't see them until Sunday night, but she knew that they would try to stay out of trouble so she didn't worry quite as much. After Lena and the kids headed to school, she decided to get things ready for their big night tonight. Lena didn't know anything about her plans for the night, so she decided that a little surprise would be nice.

Stef made her way to the store where she picked up the ingredients for a nice romantic meal. She then went to the flower shop and got a bouquet of roses for her woman. Now she just needed to make a quick stop at the drug store for the most important ingredient of the night.

Once she made it inside, she found herself making her way down the isle with the lube as quickly as possible. She studied all of the brands and different sensation producing products before making a quick selection of a two pack and heading towards the checkout line. She hope that she wasn't blushing too much by the time that she made it there. It was an odd feeling to be so embarrassed. She felt like a teenager trying to buy condoms for the first time.

Once she made her way through the check line, she headed back out to the car with the important bag in her hand. She then headed home to get things ready for the evening.

She changed the sheets, got out some candles, vacuumed the floor and around four, she started dinner. About a half and hour later, Lena made her way into the house, noticing the sweet smell of the candles that Stef had lit. She also noticed that her wife was in the kitchen.

Making her way in, she walked over and kissed Stef.

"Honey, did you do all of this," Lena asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes, but lets eat dinner and see what you say later. I know that we don't get a lot of alone time so I wanted to make it special."

Lena kissed her wife passionately and went to wash up. When she got back both women enjoyed their dinner and both were anticipating all of the things that would happen after dinner. After they had finished eating, Stef quickly cleared the dishes and led her wife up to their bedroom.

* * *

As soon as they made it into the bedroom, clothes started flying in all directions as they quickly undressed each other while continuing on with their passionate kissing. Lena felt herself fall against the bed and then felt the wonderful feeling of her wife's body on top of her own. They continued their kissing while their hands explored each others bodies.

Stef had read that it was important to make sure that your partner was highly aroused before attempting this act so she continued kissing her way down her wife's body. She suckled her wife's breast while palming the other and made sure that Lena was getting to where she needed to be. After some extremely passionate foreplay, Lena pushed her down and opened her legs, revealing all to her wife. Stef ran her fingers through Lena's slit and listened to the sweet moans that came from her mouth. She then slowly pushed one finger into her wife. As she pumped her finger in and out, she reached over with her other hand to get the bottle of lube that she had bought earlier in the day.

Lena gasped as Stef poured a little of the lube down her slit, and then pulled her finger out. She then generously coated her hand in lube and started pumping two fingers into her wife.

"Lena, I need you to relax and if something hurts or I need to stop, please tell me."

"I will Stef, just keep doing what you're doing. I trust you."

With that, Stef added a third finger and slowly moved around inside of her wife. She used her other had to massage the woman's clit as she made her way deeper and deeper into her wife. Soon she added a fourth finger and with slow increasing pressure felt is start to slide into her wife. She stilled her movements for a few minutes so that Lena would have time to adjust. Soon, she slowly started her movement again and Lena started to moan like she never had before.

"Honey, are you doing okay," Stef asked with concern in her voice.

"Please, keep going. It feels so good Stef," Lena managed to pant out.

Stef then folded her thumb under her fingers and started to move in again. She added more lube as she went and made it all the way up to her knuckles before stopping again so that Lena could adjust. She felt Lena tensing up.

"Baby, are you doing okay, we can stop if it doesn't feel good."

"No, don't stop. Its just a little uncomfortable. It feels like I am stretching so far."

"Okay, just relax and breathe. Let me know when you want me to start moving again or if you want me to stop."

A few minutes later, Stef felt Lena relax completely. She added more lube to her hand.

"Okay Stef, please start again."

Stef started to rotate her hand and then added a little pressure. All of a sudden, Lena squeaked when Stef's hand slid into her completely. Moans soon completely took over the bedroom as Lena started moving her hips while Stef kept her hand still. A small bulge was visible on Lena's abdomen which Stef presumed was her hand. She started slowly moving and within a few minutes, Lena had had the orgasm of a life time. She had even squirted. When she came, she screamed Stef's name so loudly that Stef was sure the entire neighborhood had heard.

Stef started to pull out slowly and that is when she realized that there was a major problem. She rotated her hand before attempting to stifle a laugh.

"Uh, Lena honey, I think we have a bit of a problem," Stef managed before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"What is it Stef," Lena asked, still out of breath.

"Um, I... I think I'm stuck," Stef managed in between giggles.

"You can just pull out?"

"I think you might have to push a little and give me a bit of help."

With that Lena attempted to push Stef's hand out of her body. She was not finding this quite as amusing as Stef was. Once Stef's hand popped out and was free, she attempted to move her fingers. That much time in a ball like shape was definitely causing some hand cramps. Lena was just glad that they were able to get past that little moment. Stef went and washed her hands and then came back and crawled in bed with next to Lena. She wrapped her arms around the woman who all of a sudden burst out laughing. Stef was at least glad that she was laughing now.

"Oh Stef. That was horrible. I'm so sorry, I know it was my idea. Is your hand okay?"

"It will be fine my love. I just vote that next time we try something new, I get to pick."

Both women laid there in each others arms laughing for another five minutes. Lena couldn't believe that that has happened. The possibility of that happening was most definitely not on the websites. She was glad that Stef had agreed to try it with her and it was absolutely amazing, but that last part had made her not want to do it again anytime soon. She was very embarrassed and just didn't know what to say to Stef.

Lena finally spoke with the only words that she could get out.

"I love you Stef."

"I love you too. Plus don't worry, we have all weekend to go back to the things that we know are tried and true with no chance of getting stuck."

Both women laughed at that and decided to rest up a bit before trying anything else. Just being in each other's arms was always enough for them.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so this was just an idea that popped into my head for a hopefully funny one-shot. I don't really know anything about any of the new things that they tried, so I hope it came out okay. I hope that you enjoyed and at least got a bit of a laugh out of it. Thanks for reading. I look forward to reading any reviews.**

 **Endevour**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This was only going to be a one shot, but I have decided to work on it some more and make it more of a collection. I am not sure how well it will go, but I would really love to hear any ideas you may have. Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

It had been a very long day for Stef. Her shift had started very early this morning and she hadn't even had a chance to call Lena. She new that Lena was supposed to hear back about an administrator of the year award that she had been nominated for and all Stef really wanted to do was call and ask her if she got it. She made her way from the bathroom back to her desk to find her very beautiful wife waiting for her.

A huge smile crossed her face when she saw how happy Lena was.

"Hey Love. So, whats the word?"

"Lena could barely keep the excitement out of her voice as she answered, "I got it."

Lena ran into Stef's arms as Stef embraced her. They then kissed rather passionately. That was not something that Stef would usually do, especially at work, but she was just so proud of her wife. She knew how hard Lena had been working and just wanted to make sure that her wife knew that.

All of a sudden, both women were brought out of there thoughts and their embrace as the whistling from Stef's fellow officers finally managed to make it to her ears. The embarrassment was definitely evident on her face and it took all she had to meet their eyes. She quickly grabbed her wife's hand and drug her down the hallway to the single bathroom at the end of the hall.

Once inside, Stef continued their passionate kissing. Lena's hands made their way up her face and Stef wrapped her arms around Lena and lifted her up, successfully pinning her against the wall.

"I am so, so proud of you baby," Stef managed between ragged breaths.

"I was going... I was going to wait until tonight... but I, I just really wanted to tell you," Lena replied as she started to unbutton her wife's uniform shirt.

Soon hands were caressing bodies, and Stef had managed to work her hand under her wife's skirt. She was just starting her exploration and was continuously egged on by the deep moaning sounds coming from deep in her wife's throat.

"Oh, Stef. Oh, baby, don't stop," Lena panted as Stef slid her fingers through her wife's hot, slick folds.

As Stef continued to kiss her way down her wife's neck, she slid her hand into her wife's panties even more and slowly began to thrust into her. The moans coming from as well as the grunts escaping Stef's mouth continued to get louder. Stef quickly covered her wife's mouth with her own, since she was finally remembering that she was at work.

As the moans and thrusting got faster, both women continued to get lost in one another.

At that time, the door suddenly opened and Stef nearly dropped Lena as she found herself face to face with her new partner, Officer Andrews.

The horrified look on his face was enough to bring Lena back to reality.

"Uhh, hi," Was all he managed to say.

The embarrassment streaked it's way across Stef's face and all she could do was reply. "Hi."

This exchange was enough to send Lena into a round of giggles as the young officer quickly slammed the door.

Mortified, Stef put her wife down and crumbled into her. She couldn't believe that she had let her libido get so out of control that she had forgotten to lock the door. Soon, both women were laughing hysterically. Stef felt awful that she had probably scarred that young man for life. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to be able to work with him now.

They quickly cleaned themselves up and made their way out of the bathroom.

Lena quickly left with a "See you later, babe."

Stef, still red as a fire extinguisher quickly returned to her desk and got right on her paper work.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Stef managed to avoid eye contact with the majority of her coworkers. As she made her way to the locker room to get her bag before heading home, she realized that she hadn't even seen her partner since their little run in earlier.

As she entered the locker room, many of her coworkers attempted to suppress their laughter.

"So Foster, how's it hangin" one officer laughed. She quickly made her way to her locker in an attempt to stifle the laughter that was threatening to break free. She knew that it was a small station and it was highly likely that everyone knew now anyways.

Officer Michaels was sitting on the bench next to her locker, and it was the first one to actually speak directly too her without the laughter clouding his voice.

"Stef, don't worry about it, it will blow over."

"Thanks, Michaels."

Stef finally spotted her young partner in the corner. She made her way over to him with hopes that apologizing would make it so that they could at least work together.

"Hey, listen Andrews, I am really sorry about earlier. It was extremely unprofessional and I am so sorry that it happened. I hope that you still would like to work with me and I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen again. I am really not the get caught having sex at work kind of person. Actually I am not even the have sex at work kind of person."

"Hey Stef, its okay. I was just kind of shocked. I heard that your wife got an award, so I can understand the celebrating aspect. I would love to keep working with you, and don't worry about what happened earlier, at least you are getting some, just remember to lock the door next time."

That last part was said with a rather large smile on his face and Stef could see that she might really like this new rookie. She quickly patted him on the shoulder and then made her way out of the station. She was ready to get home and do some celebrating with her wife, and couldn't help laughing about their embarrassing situation earlier in the day. That was something she never thought she would ever do, but now that it was over, she knew that she would at least have to endure the harassment and teasing from her colleagues for a while until it finally blew over. Right now, all she wanted to do though was go home and finish where they had left off earlier. She was so happy for Lena and would endure any amount of embarrassment for her lovely wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Between work and kids and everything else that was constantly goinig on in thier lives, Stef and Lena severely lacked enough time to themselves. It wasn't that they didn't want to get around to having alone time and more importantly "other stuff," but by the time that they had gotten all of the kids ready for school, gone to work, come home and made dinner, did the laundry and most of the house cleaning, they were utterly exhausted. It took all of their energy to just get to bed.

Today was no exception. Lena had been working on dinner ever since she had gotten home because Stef was stuck late at work. As she and the kids ate, she listened to all of them talk about their day and finally realized that that majority of food was gone. She quickly brought the conversation to an abrupt halt with the question, "Do you think you could leave some food for your Mom Jesus?"

"Sorry, I didn't think about it, I was just,"

"Hungry," came a chorus of all of the other children.

Jesus decided that he would leave some food for his mother and got busy putting together a plate for her. After dinner was done, everyone attempted to scatter in all directions and found themselves quickly halting at the sound of Lena's voice. "Hold up, where does everyone think they are going?"

Each child had a different answer, and all of the answers managed to get jumbled together when everyone answered at exactly the same time.

"Okay guys, you are going to have to start helping out around here some more. Mom and I cannot keep doing everything that we are doing. From now on, everyone does homework after you get home from school, then each person needs to help out with dinner one night a week, and after dinner will be time for doing chores. After your chores are complete and all of your homework is finished, you can do any other things that you would like to do until bedtime. Does everyone understand?"

A bunch of nods and "yeses" followed. The kids knew better than to argue with their mother considering her tone.

"Okay, Jesus why don't you get started on the dishes, Brandon you have trash, Mariana and Callie can get started on some laundry, and Jude, why don't you start vacuuming. We will figure out a chore schedule for the week later."

Each child headed their separate ways in order to hopefully get their chores done quickly so that they could have some time to do whatever they wanted to before bed. Lena decided that she was exhausted and was going to take the night off. She made her way to her and Stef's room to enjoy some time reading while she waited for Stef to get home.

* * *

It was well after eleven when Stef made her way through the front door. She couldn't believe how long her shift really had become. She was a little hungry, but thought that she was too tired to even feed herself so she made her way upstairs to her room. When she opened the door, she found Lena asleep with a book laying on her chest. She quickly changed into her pajamas, took Lena's book out of her hands and turned off the lights . She then tiredly fell into bed.

The movement must have been just enough as she was surprised by her wife's sleepy voice. "Hey babe, you're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that Love. It just got crazy."

"Well, at least you are home now. I just wanted to let you know that I think we need to schedule in a date night. I am so tired anymore that we never get any alone time, and even if we do, we are too tired to enjoy it. I have told the kids about a new chore schedule, so we should have a little more time alone now. Why don't we send the kids out tomorrow night and have some time to ourselves?"

"That sounds great babe, its a date. Right now, can we just go to sleep? Sorry, its just that I am really fried."

"Of course babe. Good night. I love you."

"Good night. I love you too."

* * *

The next day was busy, but Stef managed to find some time to hop on the internet quickly. She had given it some thought ad decided that maybe trying something new might be a good way to go about reconnecting. She found something that she thought might do the trick and headed down to a little shop that she had seen while on patrol. She would not usually go into that type of store, but she figured that since she knew exactly what she was after, she would be able to get in and get out quickly, hopefully with that small gift for her wife. After a quick run through the store, Stef was headed out the door with a bag containing a small, discretely wrapped package.

* * *

By the time that Stef walked in the door after a fairly long day, she found the house to be extremely quiet. She did however find a wonderful aroma hanging in the air. As she walked upstairs to change, she found Lena in their bedroom wearing a wonderfully slinky dress. Stef quickly made her way over and kissed her wife.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Hi Stef. It was okay, how was yours?"

"Long as usual, but I am really looking forward to tonight."

As Stef began changing clothes, Lena made her way over and started to rub Stef's neck and shoulders.

"I can't wait either. Plus, I think that I could schedule in a little time for a massage. Your muscles are so tense."

"That would be great baby. I also have a little surprise for you later."

"Well, I can't wait. I ordered in, so why don't we go and have some dinner and a glass of wine and then we can get down to business. I even managed to get all of the kids to stay over at Mike's tonight, so we have all night."

* * *

After a quick dinner, both women were ready for their long night alone. Stef managed to sweep Lena off of her feet at the top of the stairs and gracefully carry her into the bedroom. Once Lena was back on her feet, Stef embraced her and a passionate kiss soon erupted. Both women finally had to come up for air, and Stef found herself facing the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You are so beautiful."

Stef started kissing Lena's neck and Lena finally pulled her away.

"You are so beautiful too. I love you so much Stef."

At that time, Stef's hand found the zipper of Lena's dress and slowly began to work it down while kissing her wife deeply. She then managed to pull away so that she could kiss each new exposed piece of skin as she slowly removed her wife's dress.

Lena moaned as Stef's lips fluttered across the tops of her breasts. She then started to unbutton her wife's shirt as Stef continued her journey south. Soon, both women were sitting on the bed and shedding their last articles of clothing. Stef gently pushed her now completely naked wife back onto the bed and against the pillows. She quickly reached over to her drawer and pulled out the small box that she had gotten earlier in the day.

Stef handed the box over to her wife.

"Here, I got a little something to try out tonight if you want to."

Lena opened the small box and a small smile came to her face when she realized that she was faced with a small box containing Ben Wa balls. She then began to chuckle. It was a rare thing for Stef to instigate something new in the bedroom.

"Well Stef, I don't know what to say. I am really surprised that you bought these. I know how you feel about sex shops. I would love to try these out though. Why don't you lay back and we will see how well they work."

"I got them for you baby. Why don't you let me try them out on you?"

"You know what Stef, you deserve to have a little bit of enjoyment as well."

All of a sudden, Lena was on top of Stef kissing her roughly. She sat the small box on the night stand and started running her hands down her Stef's body. She took some extra time paying special attention to each of her wife's perfect breasts. Stef moaned loudly into Lena's mouth as her hands grasp onto her back. Lena finally came up for air and ran her hands down through the short, blonde curls at the apex of her wife's thighs. Soon Lena had spread Stef's legs and began running her fingers through her wife's hot, wet folds.

"Just lay back and enjoy Stef. I want to show you just how much I love you."

Lena's finger's began sliding into her wife's center as her other hand grasped at a breast. Low primal moans came out of Stef's throat as Lena's thrusts began to speed up. As she felt Stef get close, she quickly removed her fingers. Stef whimpered a bit at the loss as Lena reached over to the night stand and grabbed out the tube of lube as well as the Ben Wa balls. After adjusting her wife's legs, Lena applied some lube and inserted the first ball into her wife. A small gasp followed by a long moan escaped from Stef's throat as Lena pushed the first then the second ball in as far as they would go. She then started to circle her wife's clit and began to slowly reinsert her fingers.

Stef was nearly overwhelmed at the sensations coming from the balls as they started to vibrate as she began to move her hips against Lena's fingers. She could barely breathe as soon as she felt Lena starting to penetrate her again. As the slow thrusts began for a second time, Stef managed to reach up and pull Lena mostly on top of her. As Stef began to get louder, Lena leaned in for another series of heated kisses. With all of the stimulation from the balls and Lena's fingers, Stef came with such a force that she managed to eject not only Lena's fingers, but both balls as well. She continued to writhe and moan as Lena slowly massaged her vulva as she came down from her high. She continued to quake with aftershocks for some time, but when the finally ceased, both women fell against the pillows. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat and could barely control their breathing. It was a great end result for their first time to themselves in some time.

"Wow, that was... incredible. Thank you Love," managed to get out through her panting.

"Of course, baby. I am glad that you got to enjoy yourself."

By the time that Lena managed to get that last sentence out, she heard the soft snoring of her wife and couldn't help but giggle a bit to herself when she looked over to see Stef sprawled out across the bed. Lena could't remember a more wonderful sight. It was so rare that she got to see Stef completely cut lose and let go. It may have been Stef's idea to try something new, but Lena wanted to make sure that Stef got to be on the receiving end and they did have all night to continue to use their new items. Lena found herself also attempting to stifle a yawn so she decided to close her eyes for a bit and fell into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

Three hours later, Stef managed to finally pry her eyes open. It had been a long time since she had come that hard and now she was grateful that Lena had insisted. All of that research earlier in the day really did pay off. She had remembered some of the things that people had said about those Ben Wa balls, but she wasn't sure that she really believed how great they could be. She looked over to see Lena still sleeping peacefully and decided that she would go and get them some water and clean off their new toys so that Lena could finally experience what Stef had just hours before.

A few minutes later, Stef returned with two glasses of water and their clean toys. She climbed into bed next to her wife and started to wake her with small kisses on her neck and down her chest. A hum came from Lena as she began ot open her eyes to find Stef starting to slowly suckle one of her breasts.

"Mmm, that is an excellent way to wake up."

"Hey love, are you ready for your turn?"

"Absolutely."

Stef began to devour Lena's mouth while letting her hands roam all over her wife's perfect body. Stef spent some time palming her wife's breasts as she suckled on her neck and that sweet spot behind Lena's ear that made her go wild. Eventually, Stef allowed her hands to slowly move down Lena's body. She felt Lena gasp as her hands fluttered over her abdomen and down to her thighs. Stef then decided to crawl on top of her wife. Lena loved the feeling of her wife's body laying on top of her own.

Both women continued to grasp at each other as they began breathing hard again. Stef kissed her way over to the side of Lena's face as she slowly separated her wife's legs. She then let her hand flutter over her nether regions. As she slipped her fingers between her wife's folds, she was greeted by the wonderful, wet heat that escaped from her wife.

"Oh, baby, you are so wet," Stef growled in her ear.

"Oh, Stef, please. I am so ready for you. Please Stef, I want you inside of me, now."

As soon as Stef heard those words, she began thrusting into her wife's molten core. She continued her ministrations while adding a thumb to stimulate her wife's clit. Stef then began to suckle one of her wife's nipples. Lena continued to groan and started to move her hips along with her wife's thrusts. It took hardly any time before Lena had come. Stef managed to kiss her wife as she removed her fingers. It was at that time that she reached over to the nightstand to get the lube and the Ben Wa balls.

"Babe," Lena panted, "I don't think you are going to need the lube."

Stef allowed her fingers to slide through her wife's folds.

"I think you may be right."

Stef continued to stimulate her wife and then slowly began to open her wife. Taking her time, she slid the first ball into her wife. She then pushed it in as far as she could. Small gasps and moans escaped from Lena's throat as her center grasped at the ball inside her. As the contractions began to subside, Stef slid the second ball into her wife. Lena's center then continued to contract around the intruding objects. The contractions provided enough movement to cause the balls to begin vibrating inside of her. At that time, Stef started to probe her wife's entrance and managed to slip two fingers inside of her wife alongside the Ben Wa balls.

As Stef continued to thrust into her wife, Lena pulled her body up to lay the length of her. Stef began kissing her wife and Lena began to pant excessively. Small moans and groans came out every time she attempted to speak, and finally, Lena came harder than she ever had. Stef kept her fingers inside of her wife and slowly massaged the inside of her clenching vagina as she began to come down from her orgasm. As Stef removed her fingers, Lena whimpered a bit at the loss, but pulled her wife up to lay beside of her. She could still feel the slight vibrations emanating from the balls inside of her.

Once Lena was finally able to speak, she took Stef's hand in her own.

"Oh, baby. That was so wonderful. I am really glad that you found those, those are are wonderful alongside your.. magical fingers."

"I am glad you liked it baby. Now, how about we get them out now so that we can take a well deserved nap."

Lena laid back against the pillows and spread her legs open for her wife. Stef ran her fingers through her wife's folds and found that her opening was still quivering and clenching. Stef inserted one finger and probed around lightly. She then removed her finger and grabbed the tube of lube.

"I think that we are going to need a little of this. You are still a little tense. Try to relax baby."

Stef put some lube on her fingers and gently inserted them into her wife again. After a bit of probing, Stef removed her fingers.

"Umm, baby, I hate... hate to say this, but I... I can't seem to... to find them," Stef managed, trying to hide her embarrassment as well as the chuckle that was trying to escape.

"What do you mean?"

All of a sudden Lena was sitting upright giving her wife a look that could only be explained as possibly comical if the situation had been different.

"Uhh, I am just not finding them honey. are you sure they are still in there?"

Lena began to softly chuckle and finally relaxed a bit as she took in the sight of Stef digging through their sheets and looking on the floor.

"Baby, you can stop looking now, I can still feel them. It isn't like there is really any place for them to go, but I am not sure if they are stuck or not."

Stef began to think. This was not a scenario that she had thought of when doing he research this afternoon. She quickly went to the bathroom to wash her hands after having crawled all over the floor, hoping that the balls had just fallen out. When she returned, she thought about something that she had skimmed over earlier.

"Okay baby, I read somewhere that you can usually just bear down and push them out. Why don't we try that."

She helped Lena to lie back against the pillows and helped her to spread her legs. Stef also decided to add a little lube to hopefully help things out.

"Okay babe, now just push."

Lena gave it her best go, but other than some of the lube that Stef had just applied, nothing else managed to eject itself. Lena gave it a few more tries, but determined quickly that this wasn't working.

"Stef, this is not working. Maybe you can just fish them out. Hopefully now with all of the pushing, you can feel them and at least try to pull them out."

Stef quickly lubed up a few fingers and gently stretched her wife as she entered her, hoping and praying that she would be able to at least feel the balls. A small smile quickly made its way to her lips as her finger tips just barely grazed one of the balls. That was just enough movement to make Lena squeak when the ball started to vibrate again.

"Okay Love, I can feel at least one of them, but they are too far up for me to get. Why don't you try walking around for a little bit and seeing if gravity might be a little bit helpful."

Lena got up from the bed and put on her robe. The one issue that arose with this plan was that every movement she made caused the balls to start vibrating. Soon, it was just getting to be to much sensation fr her already over worked nerve endings. She also found herself getting really dizzy as her blood pressure seemed to bounce all over the place. She had to sit down, so she quickly made it back to the bed and collapsed on top.

"Did it work?" Stef asked with a ton of optimism in her voice.

"Unfortunately not, but I can't take all of the sensation that is going on inside and I am getting really dizzy. I hate to say it, but I think we are going to have to go to the ER. Now we just really need to find a way to explain what is going on without dying of embarrassment."

All of a sudden, the mention of a doctor made Stef think about a possibly brilliant idea.

"Wait here for a minute Love, I will be right back."

Lena took a minute to close her eyes. She really didn't wan to deal with an ER visit for this particular issue and was secretly hoping that they would simply fall out. If anything, maybe Stef could just give her another orgasm and that would be enough to eject the offending objects. A few minutes later, Stef came back carrying a box. It took Lena a few minutes to realize exactly what it was, but then she was finally able to let out a breath.

"I just remembered that we had this, and maybe it will open things up enough to get things moving, or at least let me see where they are so that I can grab them. Go ahead and lay back and I will try to be quick."

Lena laid back on the bed and spread her legs apart, allowing her wife the easiest access. At that time, Stef pulled out the speculum that had come in their insemination kit that she had just sanitized.

"Just relax babe, and let me know when you are ready."

"Okay Stef, lets just get this over with. I am really starting to cramp"

She took out the tube of lube and applied it generously to both bills of the speculum as well as on her wife. She then took her time and slowly inserted the instrument into her wife's vagina. As she slowly pushed the instrument in, she started to open the bills. She had hit resistance fairly quickly, so she knew she had finally come into contact with the objects and from the sound of Lena's groaning, she figured that the extra penetration was really not helping with the cramping.

"I'm sorry baby, just another quick minute."

After locking the instrument open, she quickly grabbed the flashlight she had brought with her and saw the balls both ready and willing to be removed. She quickly closed and removed the speculum and in record time had her fingers lubed up again. As soon as she made it to the first knuckle, she hit the first ball. Lena groaned a bit when Stef made contact with the first ball.

"Okay, I think that one is low enough for you to just push out now."

Lena wasted no time and quickly bared down, pushing the first ball successfully out of her body. Stef then inserted her fingers again.

"Okay, just relax love. I am just going to quickly grab it and pull it out. After a few minutes of fumbling and slipping, Stef managed to get her finger around the ball and quickly pulled it free. Lena sighed heavily with relief now that both of the balls had now been removed.

"Thanks for finally getting them Stef. I am not sure how I would have explained that at the ER. I just wish I didn't have to be lubed up like the engine of a car. I also hate to say it babe, but as wonderful as they were to use, I am not in any hurry to do that again."

Stef just laughed and was quickly joined by the sound of laughter coming from her wife.

"Yeah, that didn't exactly go how I had planned. Plus, the extra lube made that other one really hard to grab. Maybe next time we should try the ones with the string attached."

"I think that next time, I am more into something that doesn't require me to be lubed up like the underside of a car," Lena said as she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well, I think that after a short nap, we can try something that we know works and at least make the best out of our night alone. What do you say, Mrs. Adams Foster?"

"I think that would be great. I know that my adventurous side is gone for a while. Thanks for the attempt though Stef. I know it didn't turn out like you had wanted, but the thought was nice. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Lena curled into her wife and both women giggled about their interesting experience until they fell asleep. Both were embarrassed, but couldn't wait to see what would come later in the night since they finally had some time alone. After all, all they really wanted was to be there with each other.


End file.
